Rendez-vous raté
by Hatsumi Kanda
Summary: Roy se fait poser un lapin par la belle Amélie. Mais ce n'est peut être pas si grave que ça


Disclamer: Rein n'est pas moi... à si... Amélie...

Couple: Du très très sous entendu Roy x Envy

Rating: K

* * *

Le jour de la saint-Valentin, un jour joyeux, magnifique. Ou alors un jour triste, un jour pour pleurer. Pour Roy c'était un jour heureux. Il avait réussit à inviter la belle, la sublime Amélie à dîner ce soir là. Il espérait pouvoir aller pus loin avec elle, la ramener chez lui pourrait être un bon début. Il avait prévu le grand jeu pour elle. Un superbe bouquet de roses violettes agrémentées de tulipes roses. Il était gros et il sentait bon, comme les filles les aimaient. Lui, c'était mit sur son trente et un, un smoking, une cravate il avait même glissé un petit mouchoir blanc dans la poche de sa veste. Devant son miroir, il s'observait, se tournant et se retournant pour s'observer sous toutes les coutures. Il était parfait, son pantalon noir moulait parfaitement ses fesses sans être provoquant, sa chemise blanche accentuait le noir de ses vêtements, de ses yeux et de ses cheveux. Oui vraiment, il était parfait. Après un dernier sourire à sa glace, il se détourna et sortit.

Ils avaient rendez vous à _L'arôme_, un restaurant avec une bonne ambiance, chaude, intime. Un restaurant qui affichait complet deux semaines avant le jour fatidique de la Saint-Valentin. Roy arriva un peu en avance, tout en sachant que les femmes arrivaient toujours quelques minutes en retard pour se faire désirer et pour montrer qu'elles n'était pas impatiences et flattées d'être invitées un soir de 14 février.

Il regarda d'un air mauvais le ciel quand les nuages se heurtèrent en un roulement de tonnerre qui fit vibrer l'air et que des trombes d'eau se mirent à dégringoler. Roy se décala prestement sous le store marron du magasin pour s'abriter et ne pas se retrouver trempé quand sa belle arriverait. Il n'avait pas prévu d'emporter un parapluie mais il était alchimiste tout de même, ça devait lui servir. Toujours souriant malgré la pluie qui le démoralisait à la plus petite goutte d'eau, pour faire bonne impression à Amélie qui ne devrait plus tarder.

Il attendit, attendit. Il attendit plus d'une demie heure tandis que la pluie tombait toujours. Roy commença alors à imaginer dans quelle tenue elle serait, parc que c'était impossible qu'elle ait oubliée, elle devait juste se remettre un peu de mascara ou de fond de teint pour se faire plus belle qu'elle n'était déjà. Ou alors elle attendait que la pluie cesse pour ne pas abimer la coiffure sophistiquée qu'elle devrait s'être fait. Il attendit alors patiemment, lui donnant des excuses à chaque minute qui passait. Il détaillait chaque passantes mais la plus part des femmes étaient au bras d'un homme qui tenait galamment leur parapluie. Il soupira mais continua à attendre, aussi patiemment que la pluie le lui permettait. Soudain il l'aperçut, ses longs cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau, comme si elle était dehors depuis longtemps, elle était dos à lui et semblait pressée. La seule chose qui le fit douter fut sa tenue, il aurait pensé qu'elle se serait habillé moins vulgairement qu'avec une jupe qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Même s'il ne s'en plaignait absolument pas. Il se précipita derrière elle, sans se soucier de la pluie.

- AMELIE !

Quand il posa sa main sur l'épaule nue de la jeune fille, elle se retourna, surprise. Et se fut à son tour d'écarquiller de grands yeux surpris. La femme qu'il avait interpellée n'était pas Amélie. A vrai dire, ce n'était même pas une femme. C'était un jeune homme aux longs cheveux verts, un air efféminé et très peu de vêtement. A bien y réfléchir, le jeune homme ressemble étrangement à… l'homonculus d'avait rencontré Edward lors de sa dernière mission… mais vu ces capacité en dessin, c'était surement une simple coïncidence. Le garçon essaye de se dégager mais Roy resserra sa prise sur l'épaule fine.

- Attend !

- Quoi ?

Il essaya de nouveau de se dégager mais le colonel avait l'impression qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Sans réfléchir il lança.

- J'ai réservé une table dans le restaurant à côté mais mon invitée n'est pas venue. Je peux vous inviter pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir confondu avec elle ?

Il le regarda, franchement surpris et en resta muet. Il ne pensa même pas à protester quand Roy le tira vers le restaurant, prenant son manque de réaction comme un oui. Arriver devant la porte il l'ouvrit sans hésiter et chercha des yeux la personne qui s'occupait des réservations. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année, assis derrière un bureau et subissant le plus calmement possible les assauts des clients n'ayant pas réussis à réserver une table, il se dirigea vers lui.

- Excusez-moi…

Mais les gens refusaient de le laisser passer, de peur de laisser passer leur chance d'avoir une table. Roy commençait à vraiment s'énerver et pensa à utiliser ses gans de flammes avant de se raviser. S'il faisait bruler le restaurant, il aurait payé pour rien. Donnant des coups d'épaules pour avancer, il finit par se retrouver face à l'homme qui lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

- Bonjours, j'ai réservé la table numéro 9 pour se soir.

Il se leva précipitamment, ravi d'échapper quelques secondes aux cris et aux demandes. Il traversa la salle d'un pas lent suivit pas Roy qui, avec une chance incroyable, avait réussi à ne pas lâcher le poignet du jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. La table que le colonel avait réservée, fit ouvrir de grands yeux au vert, on aurait vraiment dit que c'était un rendez-vous galant.

- Désolé, je devais venir avec ma petite-amie normalement alors… la déco… enfin, ça aurait du aller…

Il le dévisagea un instant et, sans prononcer un mot s'assit sur la chaise de Roy avait écarté de la table pour l'inviter à s'assoir. Il détailla de nouveau la décoration. Le rose de la saint Valentin lui donnait presque des haut le cœur tellement il était présent. La nappe, les serviettes, les murs, tout était rose. Bon, il devait avouer que les petits anges en papier étaient mignon et que les paillettes argentées sur la table se mariaient très bien avec l'ensemble, mais bon. Le brun s'assit à son tour et fixa la personne face à lui. Il allait finir par croire que le jeune homme était muet. Il commençait tout de même à douter. Avait-il bien fait d'inviter ce jeune homme à la place d'Amélie. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait 1h30 de retard qu'elle lui avait forcément posé un lapin. C'était une manie des femmes de toujours de faire désirées, et arriver en retard accomplissait cet objectif. Il reposa ses yeux sur son compagnon, cherchant déjà un moyen de la faire partir sans le vexer. Mais quand il vit son petit sourire en coin et un air heureux sur le visage il ne put prononcer un mot. Surtout qu'il avait arrêté de frissonner et qu'il était beaucoup moins méfiant. En fait, il était juste mignon à regarder tout autour de lui, comme s'il voyait une décoration de la Saint Valentin pour la première fois.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, pesant le pour et le contre avant de hausser les épaules et de chuchoter.

- Envy…

- Pourquoi tu chuchotes ? On ne vas pas s'entendre longtemps à ce volume.

Le vert lui jeta un regard noir.

- Reste 2h dehors dont la moitié sous lui pluie et on verra dans quel état tu serras.

Roy rougit légèrement, effectivement, Envy était trempé, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait pris froid, surtout avec la tenue qu'il portait. Il aurait bien voulut faire un feu pour le réchauffer et le sécher mais il savait que la première fois qu'on voyait de l'alchimie était impressionnante et il n'avait pas envie de l'effrayer, au contraire. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire pendant un repas pris avec un inconnu et un homme qui plus est. Mais il savait que la galanterie marchait toujours, alors il lui tendit le menu, posé entre eux deux.

- Tien, choisis ce que tu veux.

- Tout ce que je veux ?

- … Oui.

Un vrai sourire éclaira son visage tandis qu'il parcourait la liste de plats des yeux. Sans savoir pourquoi, Roy eut soudain l'impression que son porte-monnaie ne s'en relèverait peut être pas. Mais il attendit sans rien laisser paraître qu'Envy fasse son choix. Il paraissait d'ailleurs plutôt difficile. Aussi il intercepta un serveur et lui demanda un second menu pour pouvoir faire lui aussi sa commande. Connaissant bien les plats proposés, il ne mit que quelques minutes à choisir. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts continuait à regarder son menu, les sourcils légèrement froncé par sa concentration. Roy ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement. Ce n'était pas une femme, mais il était mignon quand même.

- Tu as choisis ?

Il leva aussitôt les yeux, méfiant, comme s'il s'attendait à quelque chose. Le sourire que le brun lui adressa ne le rassura même pas et referma le menu, comme un enfant boudeur et vexé. Patient, Roy appela un serveur, l'avantage d'avoir rencontré de nombreuses femmes c'est qu'on apprenait la patience, les femmes changent très souvent d'avis. Une fois l'homme en uniforme face à eus et près à écrire les plats qu'ils désiraient et reprit la parole :

- Je voudrais un assortiment de sushi en entrée et une poêlée de légume. Et toi Envy ?

Le serveur fini rapidement d'écrire et regarda le jeune homme qui regardait toujours la carte. Il leva la tête à l'entente de son nom et mit quelques secondes de plus avant d'annoncer son choix.

- Euuh… Je voudrais… une salade de betterave et de maïs avec… une blanquette.

- Ce sera tout ?

- Non, nous choisirons les desserts après, si possible.

- Bien sûr.

Le serveur repartit avec les commandes et Roy et Envy restèrent muets, dans un silence gêné. Le brun fini par toussoter pour attirer l'attention de son compagnon et essayer d'engager la conversation.

- Comment t'es tu retrouvé tout seul sous la pluie ? Tu aurais été mieux chez toi.

De nouveau, il lui jeta un regard méfiant. Roy ne comprenait pas. Qu'est ce qui se passait pour qu'Envy se méfit autant de lui ? Il s'était déjà fait agressé par un homme et ne leur faisait plus confiance ? Ou alors, vivait t'il dans la rue et éprouvait-il une méfiance naturelle envers toutes les autres personnes ? Il commençait lui aussi à se demander sur qui il était tombé.

- Si… Si tu ne veux pas répondre ce n'est pas grave….

Envy le regarda bizarrement, c'était bien la première personne à se soucier de ce qu'il voulait réellement. C'était… perturbant… et ça lui donnait envie, il voulait encore de cette sensation d'être important. Alors il décida de répondre à ses questions. Après tout, le colonel n'avait l'air d'avoir réalisé qui il était vraiment alors il ne risquait rien. Et s'il répondait il lui poserait d'autres questions, donc il s'intéresserait encore à lui.

- Notre Mère nous met tous dehors les 14 février.

Roy écarquilla ses yeux. Il avait dit ça avec tellement de flegme qu'il se demandait s'il avait bien vu un petit éclair de tristesse dans son regard. Il regarda attentivement son petit sourire et décida que non, il n'avait rien vu, s'il avait été triste il n'aurait pas eut l'air heureux comme ça. Mais il ne put pas retenir sa prochaine question. Et il sentait que ça lui ferais plaisir.

- Pourquoi ?

Effectivement, Envy parut ravis de la question. Vraiment, il adorait qu'on s'intéresse à lui, c'était tellement bon mais tellement rare.

- En fait, je sais pas vraiment. Mais c'est surement parce que l'homme qu'elle aimait l'a quittée et que c'est le 14 février, le jour de l'amour.

- C'est… triste pour elle…

Roy ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Il avait largué un bon nombre de filles sans explication et savoir dans quel état pouvait être une femme seule le gênait un peu. Surtout si elle finissait par mettre ses enfants dehors, sous la pluie pour ne pas qu'ils la voie désespérée, ça remuait quelque chose au fond de lui. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la culpabilité.

- Bof, ça fait longtemps, elle devrait être passée à autre chose.

Il se mit a rire, gêné. La désinvolture avec laquelle il avait dit ça était peu commune. Il avait l'air de s'en moquer complètement. Pourtant si c'était vraiment ça mère, ça devrait le rendre triste. N'importe quel bon fils essaierait de consoler sa mère si elle traversait une mauvaise passe ou un chagrin d'amour. Le serveur qui apporta leurs repas lui épargna la peine de répondre et de dire une bêtise.

- Vos plats Messieurs.

- Merci beaucoup.

Le serveur disposa leurs plats face à eux, commençant par Envy. Celui-ci eut l'air surpris de ce qu'il déposa devant lui, comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait commandé et qu'il le découvrait maintenant. Mais il plongea sa fourchette dedans pour gouter un petit morceau de sa salade de betterave et de maïs. Il eut l'air de trouver ça bon puisqu'il enchaînait les fourchetées sans rien dire, occupé à manger. Cela fit sourire Roy qui prit ses baguettes et commença à manger ses sushis.

Le vert finit rapidement de manger et regarda le brun manger lentement, semblant prendre un malin plaisir à ne pas se presser. Il voulait qu'il se dépêche, il voulait savoir se qu'on faisait ensuite quand on était un humain normal, invité par un autre humain normal. Il trouvait d'ailleurs bizarre que le colonel ne l'ait pas tout de suite reconnu comme un homonculus. Mais il n'allait pas se plaindre pour ça, surtout qu'il lui offrait un délicieux repas. Il en frétillait presque sur sa chaise alors que Roy terminait son plat et qu'un serveur venait remporter leurs assiettes. Envy voulait être sûr que Roy prolonge leur rendez-vous après le restaurant, alors il se fit un devoir de ressortir la bonne éducation qu'il avait reçut il y avait des années et qui était enfouie sous une couche épaisse de violence.

- Et toi, pourquoi tu étais dehors avec ce temps ?

C'était maladroit et ça le fit grogner mentalement mais bon, on ne s'improvisait pas gentleman en claquant des doigts.

- J'attendais… quelqu'un…

Mauvaise question. Les humains étaient vraiment agaçants. On ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec eux. C'était pour ça qu'il préférait nettement les tuer mais c'était plus salissant et il fallait faire varier les plaisirs. Mais d'un autre côté, un humain triste recherchait presque toujours la compagnie. Donc il avait peut être une chance de se faire invité pour plus.

- Je veux bien rester avec toi, moi…

Le tout agrémenté d'un joli sourire plein de fossettes et le tour était joué. S'en était presque trop facile. Roy rosit légèrement avant de lui sourire à son tour.

- Oui… oui, si tu veux.

Cette fois-ci, un vrai sourire authentique apparut sur les lèvres d'Envy. Le brun fit ravi de faire plaisir à son compagnon, et c'est comme ça que le serveur les trouva quand il apporta la suite de leur dîner. Il aurait bien voulu manger aussi vite que l'entré, pour être sur que personne ne lui enlèverait le pain de la bouche mais Roy lui inspirait confiance et il pensait sincèrement qu'il n'était pas le genre de personne à lui enlever son assiette de sous le nez. Tous deux mangèrent lentement leur plat, sans échanger un mot. La cuisine de ce restaurant était vraiment délicieuse et les seules personnes qui s'arrêtaient au milieu de leur assiette étaient les amoureux qui se disaient des mots doux entre deux bouchées.

- Au fait Envy, quel âge tu as ?

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

Il s'était montré agressif, mais pourquoi avait-il posé une question comme ça ? Il allait devoir mentir et pour la première fois il n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix. Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait avec cet humain, il le changeait complètement et c'était rafraichissant après toutes ces années passées sur terre.

- Parce que je ne veux pas qu'on m'accuse de fricoter avec un mineur. Ce ne serait pas bon pour mes projets futurs.

Il avait l'air si gamin que ça ? Il ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en bien en pleurer.

- J'ai 19 ans. Toi je dirais… 30.

Roy fit la grimace. Il s'était encore trompé ? Mais les humains étaient vraiment des embrouilles sur pattes !

- J'en ai 28.

Et il faisait la gueule pour deux malheureuses années ? C'était incroyable, incompréhensible. Et surtout complètement idiot. Il se retint avec peine de ne pas rire mais un gloussement lui échappa ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part du colonel. Il essaya de se reprendre comme il put mais un grand sourire restait tout de même présent sur ses lèvres. Ça faisait une éternité qu'il avait été joyeux comme ça pour de vrai.

- Que voulez vous pour le dessert Messieurs ?

L'intervention du serveur fit presque sursauter Envy qui le fusilla du regard, faisant reculer le pauvre homme.

- Ça te dérange si je choisis le dessert Envy ?

- Euuh non…

- Alors nous prendrons des pommes d'amour.

Le serveur acquiesça et partit rapidement après un coup d'œil méfiant envers le vert. Il y avait vraiment de drôles de couples dans ce restaurant. Et certains plus que d'autres.

- Pourquoi des pommes d'amour ?

Roy eut le bon gout de paraître gêner ce qui renforça sa suspicion.

- Un dessert pour les… amoureux…

Envy fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

- Je ne suis pas comme ces poufs avec qui t'es d'habitude ! Alors ne me confond pas avec une de ces putes qui finiront dans ton lit grâce à un repas !

- Mais…

- TAIS-TOI !

Des larmes piquaient ses yeux. Il se sentait humilier de s'être fait avoir comme ça. Pourtant il appréciait vraiment Roy et ça n'arrivait pas souvent qu'il accorde ça confiance si vite. Il voulu se lever et partir pour bien lui faire comprendre a quel point il était fâché mais le brun le retint par le bras.

- Quoi ?!

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer… Sil te plait…

Il pinça les lèvres et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine mais ne bougea pas.

- J'ai remarqué que… tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air de savoir ce que c'était un dîner romantique alors… je me suis dit… que tu n'avais pas non plus goûté aux desserts que prennent les amoureux.

- Je ne t'aime pas.

- Je sais. Mais tu peux quand même goûter.

Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de se rassoir. Si c'était juste manger, il voulait bien. Et puis s'il voulait le forcer a quoique ce soit il aurait d'abord à le vaincre et ce n'était pas gagné. Alors il attendit en silence l'arrivée du serveur en jetant des regards noir à Roy dès qu'il essayait d'ouvrir la bouche. Quand le dit serveur fit son apparition, il déposa les assiettes aussi vite qu'il le put sans en mettre partout et partit aussi vite que la bienséance lui permettait en sentant l'aura colérique d'Envy. Il laissa Roy goûter la pomme en premier, pour être sûr qu'il n'avait rien prévu qui ruinerait sa découverte de soirée entre humain. Puis il mordit dans la sienne. Et finalement, c'était vraiment bon, heureusement que le colonel avait insisté pour qu'il reste et mange le dessert.

- Tu aimes ?

- Mmh…

Il ne répondit pas vraiment, il détestait avoir tord et ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'un simple humain le lui ferait avouer. Le vert grignota sa pomme recouverte de sucre sous le regard amusé de Roy qui avait fini depuis quelques minutes. Il était… ravi de sa soirée. Roy n'avait qu'a lui montré la suite et il serait pleinement satisfait.

De son côté le brun ne pensait plus du tout à Amélie. Il n'avait jamais été aussi joyeux lors d'un dîner romantique. Même si on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que s'en était un, ils venaient tout juste de se rencontrer et le vert avait l'air tout à fait opposé à quoi que se soit qui ressemble de près ou de loin à de l'amour, même amical. Traumatisé à cause de sa mère peut être. Quoiqu'il en soit il le trouvait vraiment mignon comme ça. Il regarda sa montre et cela lui fit ouvrir de grands yeux. Il était 23h, il ne pensait pas que le temps puisse filer si vite. C'était bizarre comme les minutes pouvaient passées à la vitesse de la lumière quand il passait un bon moment et s'égrainer avec une lenteur exaspérante quand il était devant une pille de dossiers près à être signés. Il se leva, s'attirant un regard surpris de la part d'Envy.

- Il est 23h, je pense que ta mère va s'inquiété si je ne te ramène pas chez toi rapidement.

L'homonculus le regarda de nouveau un peu ahuri, il le prenait vraiment pour un enfant et tenait en plus à le ramener chez lui. C'était Dante qui allait s'étrangler de rire. Peut être qu'elle s'étoufferait comme ça… En attendant le colonel avait déjà appelé un serveur pour régler la note. AU moins c'était un homme galant même s'il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il essayait de lui dire par télépathie depuis 1h30 au moins. Il regarda par le fenêtre et soupira de contrariété.

- Que ce passe t'il ?

- Il pleut toujours…

Il se renfrogna quand Roy éclata de rire après son commentaire. Il finit pas aboyer :

- Quoi ?!

- Oh rien… Je vais te faire un parapluie, mais ne dit rien.

Il sortit de sa poche une petite craie qu'il transportait partout, au cas où, et dessina un cercle de transmutation sur le coin de la nappe rose.

Ça ne te dérange pas un parapluie rose ?

Tant que j'ai les cheveux au sec…

De nouveau, Roy rit doucement. Il posa ses mains sur le cercle et une lumière bleu ressemblant à de l'électricité illumina son visage. Un instant plus tard il tenait un parapluie rose avec des petits cœurs et des angelots en décoration dessus. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortit et, juste avant de mettre un pied dehors, Roy lui proposa son bras. Envy le prit avec joie et se colla langoureusement à lui pour ester à l'abri.

- Ou tu habites ?

Il sourit en sentant une note d'embarras dans sa voix et encore plus quand on envie se mit à tourbillonner autour de lui, l'enivrant par son intensité. Il mit quelques secondes avant de répondre à la question trop absorbé par son aura.

- A côté de l'église, laisse moi là ça irai très bien.

Roy n'insista pas, pensant qu'il n'avait pas envie, et avec raison, de montrer ou il habitait à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis une heure tout au plus. Ils se mirent en route échangeant parfois quelques phrases mais la majorité du trajet se fit en silence. Roy essayait de contrôler son envie envers le jeune garçon qui se blottissait contre lui sans aucune pudeur tandis qu'Envy observait de paysage en se régalant de l'envie émanant de son compagnon. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'arriver à l'église et Roy s'arrêta, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire pour que le vert reste un peu plus avec lui. Finalement, il lui tendit le parapluie et s'écarta un peu avant de se lancer.

- Tu sais… La prochaine fois que ta mère te met dehors… tu peux venir chez moi.

Envy qui avait déjà fait quelques pas ne se retourna pas, rien n'indiqua qu'il avait entendu mais un petit sourire attendris était apparut sur ses lèvres et il murmura, comme si le vent pouvait emporter ses mots jusqu'à Roy qui n'avait pas bouger.

- Je reviendrais, mais cette fois, c'est parce que je l'aurais décidé.

Le colonel ne l'entendit pas mais il sentit quelque chose. Dans son cœur une petite flamme venait de s'allumée et elle lui disait qu'ils se reverraient… un jour.

* * *

**Bon ben.. voila... Il faillit pas voir le jour celui là. J'ai trop révisé... Mais finalement, il est là! Alors... review? Pour me récompenser de mon travail**


End file.
